


Breathless

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry does too good a job





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of May Madness, no prompts used.

Katie Bell had strong legs, made stronger by clinging to a broomstick all day, everyday. If push came to shove, Harry Potter was not sure he could move them with his arm strength alone.

Luckily for him, Katie didn’t show any sign of wanting to resist him. His hands ran up the inside of her legs and she just signed in satisfaction and lay back on their bed. He pressed his hands flat to her thighs and spread her legs wide, exposing the glistening pink folds of her pussy, capped with golden curls, to Harry’s sight.

He groaned, a deep longing rumble from deep within his chest and he lowered his face to her cunt. He extended his tongue and keeping it soft, ran it along Katie’s entrance and was pleased to hear a slight hitch to her breathing. He started lapping at her pussy in earnest, alternating between swipes of his tongue and plunging, thrusting motions into her depths with the hardened tip of his tongue.

Katie’s came apart, repeating a refrain of ‘oh, oh, _oh_ ’ that was music to Harry’s ears. She squirmed in place, Harry’s hands moving under her legs and forward to hold her down to the bed, gripping her hips. 

Her legs came up until they were draped over Harry’s shoulders. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked on it driving Katie crazy. She let out a wail, her flat stomach became concave as she sucked in her air and her strong legs, tightened around Harry’s head and neck, squeezing tight.

Harry rode out her orgasm, keeping sucking, he was just starting to get worried when Katie’s tremors still and relaxed bonelessly back on to the bed, her legs loosening their death grip on Harry’s neck.

As fun as it was, Harry thought to himself, perhaps next time they try something that didn’t leave them _both_ gasping.


End file.
